Her First Crush
by Kittenn1011
Summary: Inuyasha wasn't really her first crush— maybe love, but not crush. Her first crush was a boy in her grade school called Shuuichi Minamino, her best-friend. Companion to "His First Crush".


Kittenn: Konnichiwa! If you're a first-time reader of me, then welcome. If you're not then welcome back!

Elmo: Konn-i-chi-was!

Kittenn: Don't try to speak Japanese Elmo!

Elmo: Whatever.

Kittenn: Okay, so we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

Elmo: Yeah…

* * *

**Her First Crush**

_He wasn't really her first ever crush, maybe love, but not crush. Her first crush was a boy in her grade school called Shuuichi Minamino, her best-friend._

* * *

**This entire story is in Kagome's point of view, just not first person, so Kurama will be referred to as Shuuichi unless she is told to think otherwise.**

* * *

_**Keep an eye out for**_His First Crush _**in the Yu Yu Hakusho Fandom! It'll be Kurama's point of view on the situation, and will be up soon!**_

**__**

* * *

Kagome's first ever crush wasn't Inuyasha. He was her first actual love, but not her first crush.

He really couldn't have been. Everybody had their crushes throughout grade school and middle school.

Her first crush was actually a genius in her grade school; Shuuichi Minamino.

He was in her grade, and really different from everybody else in their class. He was so mature! He was her best-friend through kindergarten, but only because she pushed so hard. He was completely anti-social, and he barely even talked to her.

Shuuichi had blood-red hair and emerald eyes. The entire school loved it. People thought he was a foreigner sometimes, but both his parents were Japanese. They had thought in was an atavism.

Kagome was thought as somebody with foreign blood before also, because even though all her features yelled "Japanese", her eyes were crystal blue.

She could remember how they met very well.

It was the first day of school and it was then that Kagome decided determinedly that he was going to be her friend.

After they became best-friends was when the crush began.

It didn't change her behaviour around him, but they both just got closer.

It was strange for children their age to have boy-girl sleepovers, but it happened with them. The two were as close as they could be.

They both went to different middle schools, but kept in-touch. Kagome met Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka to keep her company, while Shuuichi still only had her as a friend.

The two still met up every weekend, and stayed overnight at each-other's houses. They had to sleep in different rooms now though, and they were treated like a normal overnight guest at the other's house, and it was no longer a sleepover mode.

They'd watch movies on the couch for a couple hours before bed together on those days, and Kagome would hide behind him at scary parts she couldn't handle.

He had always been so calm too.

That was one of the things she loved about him. He was always so calm, and she was his exact opposite.

They stayed best friends until they turned fifteen.

Kagome invited Shuuichi to her birthday party, but she never showed up. Kagome started traveling to the past, and the only person more worried about her than Houjo was Shuuichi.

The two grew apart in her years traveling though the well.

She still invited him to her sweet-sixteen birthday party, but their relationship just wasn't the same.

When they watched horror movies, Kagome no longer had to hide. She'd seen worse. She could even handle the gory parts after a while traveling through the well.

She soon learned that Shuuichi's mother was sick, and was so busy with the well that she couldn't even visit. She did send flowers though, saying she was sorry she couldn't visit because she was ill herself.

Shuuichi was heartbroken when he learned that nobody was able to visit Kagome while she was sick.

He began to withdraw himself from her; and her from him. Kagome knew that he couldn't accept her fighting demons like she did, and she would be sent to a mental facility.

Shuuichi began to go missing for months out a time, and remained unchanged when he returned. After the illness of Shiori, the two barely ever talked.

When Shiori got married it was a wedding with immediate family and close friends of Shiori, her husband, and Shuuichi only. Kagome didn't end up being invited.

Kagome saw Shuuichi once after the wedding. He came to the shrine to tell her about his mother getting married.

That was the last time they spoke familiarly, and nearly the last time they spoke at all.

Kagome soon completed the jewel. With Naraku gone and the jewel completed, she no longer was able to go through the well. She was back in her time for good.

Kagome cried only once or twice, and moved on with her life. She never forgot the past though.

She worked at WacDonald's throughout college. She took some University courses too.

She managed to get into Tokyo University because she managed to keep steady, decent grades after middle school. She got used to studying when she couldn't make it to class, and was tutored by Houjo when she wasn't 'ill'.

Soon enough, Shuuichi Minamino was just a distant memory. He first ever crush was no longer her best friend.

Though she'd never have a better friend than him,

One day, Shuuichi and a few friends of his came into the WacDonald's she was working at.

"May I take your order?"

They immediately recognized each other. How many Japanese people have green eyes and red hear, or blue eyes?

"I'm not having anything. Fast-food is too greasy, no-offence."

"None taken. It's just a part time job."

His friends placed their orders and then a group of girls walked in and joined them. They took their orders and they all sat together at two tables that they pushed together.

The short one with the tall hair was the only one other than Shuuichi that didn't order anything off the lunch menu, but he had ice-cream.

The girls and the boys all joked around and almost started a food-fight if the brunette and Shuuichi hadn't yelled at them about it.

As they left, Shuuichi waved at her, and she waved back.

After he left she smiled to herself.

Shuuichi Minamino had moved on with his life, made some friends other than her, and probably gotten a job and maybe even a girlfriend.

She moved on with her life too. She was training to become a history professor in a high-school because she loved it so much. She didn't have a boyfriend, but didn't feel she needed one.

She was happy that her friend found people to share his life with.

That was why they closed their friendship really. They cared enough to let the other move on.

She may have moved on too, but there would always be a special place in her heart for her first and best childhood friend, Shuuichi Minamino.

* * *

**Atavism:**

An _atavism_ is when a trait occurs in person that hasn't occurred in their bloodline for a time. It is only counted as an atavism if the trait goes beyond your grandparents. Therefore; if it comes from your great-grandmother, it is an atavism.

_(This definition was provided by Kittenn1011 (me), not a dictionary. It is much simpler and makes more sense than the dictionary definition. I made it simpler.)_

(spoiler alert—Yuusuke's heritage)

This is how Yuusuke became a demon. _The Atavism of the Mazaku_ is when a demon can control that the demonic traits will occur in an heir strong enough to receive the demon blood. Yuusuke's went generations before the barrier was created. Raizen is the ancestor.

**Dictionary Definition: (provided by Microsoft Word)**

**at·a·vism**

**at·a·vism**_ [áttəviz'm_

_(plural _**at·a·visms**

_noun_

1**. Reappearance of genetic feature**: the recurrence of a genetically controlled feature in an organism after it has been absent for several generations, usually because of an accidental recombination of genes

2. _or_ **at·a·vism** _or_ **at·a·vist** _(plural__** at·a·vists**_ **somebody with atavism: **an individual showing atavism

[Mid-19th century. Via French from Latin atavus , literally "beyond a grandfather," from avus "grandfather."

_Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._

* * *

Kittenn: Here it is, and I PROMISE that I will get on with Every Rose, eventually…

Elmo: She has writers' block.

Kittenn: _His First Crush _will be out sometime this weekend!

Elmo: And that atavism thing was a whole page long.

* * *

**1,016 words**

**4,715 characters (no spaces)**

**5,684 characters (with spaces)**

**147 lines**

**4 pages**

**49 paragraphs**

**Averagely: 12.25 paragraphs a page, 3 lines a paragraph, 7 words in a line.**


End file.
